The Genomics Facility (GF) began offering high-throughput microarray services to users in September 2001. Its goal is to provide high quality, reasonably-priced, gene-profiling technology platforms to meet the research needs of NCI-funded investigators. The GF provides investigators with access to personnel who are highly-experienced in a variety of genomic technologies as well as access to the methodologies themselves. It avoids expensive duplication of personnel, facilities and equipment required for application of these constantly-evolving methodologies. The GF provides a full range of services, from consultation on experimental design to gene expression analyses to data interpretation via close integration with the Department of Bioinformatics. The GF is housed in 700 sq. ft. of laboratory space and computer office space in the state-of-the-art Basic Science Research Building - North Campus. The GF provides DNA and RNA analysis services for several microarray applications, including gene expression, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP), Comparative Genomic Hybridization (CGH), Chromatin Immunoprecipitation (ChIP on Chip) and microRNA profiling. Major equipment includes Affymetrix GeneChip system, Axon Instruments GenePix4000B scanner, NimbleGen Hybridization System, Affymetrix High-throughput Array Station, Genomics Solutions Flexys arrayer, Agilent BioAnalyzer, and high-throughput PCR machines. The laboratory has 3 faculty (including Director and Co-Director) and 3 support personnel. Oversight is provided by a multidisciplinary Oversight Committee of 8 senior leaders. Online access to the GF is provided via the Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS). LIMS enables users to track the status of their projects and service requests on-line. Since its launch in September 2005, 81 projects and 300 requests for services have been submitted on LIMS serving 63 principal investigators and 142 total users. Funding is proposed to come from the Cancer Center Support Grant (30%), users' fees (55%), and institutional resources (15%). During its last 5 years, the GF received 50%-65% financial support from user fees serving 102 investigators from 17 of the 21 CCSG programs. 74% of the users had peer-reviewed funding and accounted for 85% of utilization. Users of the facility have published important papers in tumor biology using genomics approaches, development of genomics technology, bioinformatics and biostatistics of genomics analysis. Future plans include development, production and implementation of new microarray platforms as requested by the investigators and expansion of services on the existing platforms including methylation assay on the NimbleGen platform and microRNA profiling on the Affymetrix platform